Broken Glass
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: Written for a head canon request: What would happen if Soryu found out that the MC was cheating on him with Eisuke?


Broken glass

Eisuke X MC Kissed by the baddest bidder

Written for a headcanon request by Ellielillianxo for a 'what would happen if Soryu found out the mc was cheating on him with Eisuke?' fanfic.

Broke my heart writing it, but I hope you like it!

Maya had been dating Soryu for about a month now. After an incident where she'd accidently been sold in a black market auction and after a brief whirlwind romance, things were beginning to get a little bit boring once the excitement had died down. Soryu was very sweet and she was enjoying her time with the other bidders, but she was beginning to feel a little neglected, as Soryu was too reserved to have any real relationship with.

She walked into the penthouse lounge, just pondering about where her relationship with Soryu was going, when she bumped into a tall, suited figure.

'Oof!' Stumbling back, Maya tripped over her tall heels and felt herself falling, when a pair of strong arms caught her, pulling her close to prevent her from falling.

'E-Eisuke?' She huffed, catching her breath. She looked up at him, and saw a flash of emotion, so brief that she wondered if she'd imagined it, before his cool, arrogant veneer was back in place.

'Don't you have eyes? Watch where you're going.' He sneered sarcastically, before brushing roughly past her. Maya opened her mouth to argue, but decided not to waste her breath. Instead, with a shake of her head, she continued past the lounge to the suite Soryu occupied.

Soryu sat working away on his laptop when Maya entered the room. She smiled at him but he didn't even register her presence, intent on the screen, occasionally referring to the documents of paper lying on the table next to him.

'Soryu, love, what are you doing?' She sidled up next to him and he looked at her, his mouth automatically curving into a smile.

'Maya! What are you doing here?' He asked, surprised by her sudden appearance. She blinked at him, not understanding.

'What do you mean, what am I doing here? You were going to take me out today…' He frowned at her in confusion. Slowly realisation dawned on him. Of course. He'd promised her he would take her out on a date that evening but he had a really important deal going down now and he couldn't afford to lose it. He just had way too much on his plate.

'Oh right, that. Maya I'm really sorry but I can't make it today, I just have too much work to do.' Maya's face fell at that and he felt guilty but helpless.

'But Soryu, you _promised_. This is the third time you've cancelled. You haven't spent any time with me in weeks. All I want from you is a _little_ bit of attention. Is that too much to ask?' She cried, her voice rising in agitation.

'I'm sorry! But I have work to do and it's important. We can always reschedule, but if I want to make it to the top of the Ice Dragons, it's really important for me to do this.' He pleaded.

'I would understand completely if it was only once, but Soryu you give this excuse _every single time._ Am I not important to you? Where is our relationship even going? We hardly ever talk and you're always more invested in your work.'

'It's not that, Maya. It's just that this can wait. My work can't.'

'There will always be work Soryu. Sometimes you just have to make time for other things. And right now, if you don't have the time for other things, then it would be better for both of us if we went our separate ways.' Tears streaming from her eyes, she rose. Soryu agitatedly got up and came after her.

'Maya. Wait.' She paused, giving him a chance to explain. 'I-'

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked down. She waited for him to disconnect it or ignore it but instead: 'Wait, I really have to take this. Just hold one for one second-'

Shaking her head in disgust, she said: 'Good bye Mr Oh.' And strode out of his suite, slamming the door behind her.

Maya made her way down to the Tres Spades bar, deciding she needed a drink to clear her head and think about what to do next. 2 huge glasses of wine later, she was feeling lonelier and sadder than ever. Deciding to call it a night, she rose to leave and was heading out the door when suddenly she slammed into a huge, hulking figure.

'Oi! Watch where you're going.' A low voice growled as a terrifying looking man turned around to face her.

'S-Sorry! Sir… I didn't mean to… I'll be going now!' She squeaked, terrified of the heavy built goon who was now leering dangerously at her. However as she tried to brush past him, he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her towards him.

'Hey! What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone at bar on Saturday night? How about we head on over to my place and I'll make you forget all about whichever bloke you're pining over.' He leered lecherously at her, his breath stinking of alcohol and cigar fumes.

'Let me go!' She spat at him, furiously pulling away from the man. He tried to keep a hold of her but she raked her hand down his arm, her long, sharp fingernails leaving angry red welts on his skin.

'Why you filthy little bitch!' He roared, raising his hand to swing at her. She flinched in anticipation of the blow which, to her surprise, never came. Instead she saw Eisuke, holding the man's arm to prevent him from hitting her.

'Try that again and you will not keep this arm.' Eisuke said threateningly, his voice cold and low. The goon looked furious, but before he could rise up for a full frontal confrontation, Eisuke's bodyguards and the security had swarmed in and escorted the thug out.

'Thank you.' She sighed in relief, looking gratefully at Eisuke.

'You're such a pain, you know that?' He shot her a cold look, which she returned in equal measure.

'I didn't ask you to save me. And if it was such a pain, why did you bother?' She demanded, her hands placed angrily on her curvy hips. Eisuke was momentarily distracted by her beautiful, swaying hips but re-gathered his composure and dragged her to the penthouse elevator with him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' She demanded angrily, surprised by his sudden actions.

'If I let you go home at this hour and the state you're in, you're bound to get into trouble again.' He snarled.

'I'm fine. And I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you.' She replied derisively. He raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She was wearing a short, tight purple dress, revealing more of her cleavage than sensible is she was to be walking home at this hour, alone.

'What? Dressed like that? You're practically inviting those men.' He sneered.

'That is plain sexist. I'm not going to change how I act or what I wear in fear of some stupid men! I can handle myself and I'm going home.'

'No you're not.' Eisuke commanded, a sharp glint in his eyes. She was beginning to anger him now. He hated the way that man had been looking at her and he shuddered to think what might have happened had he not been there.

'Try and stop me.' She challenged him with a raised eyebrow, before storming away. Just then the penthouse elevator door opened with a ping and he pulled her inside, pinning her against the wall to stop her. He waited until the doors had closed, before loosening his grip on her.

'What the hell, Eisuke?' She cried in frustration.

'I will not have you wandering the streets alone at this time of night.'

'OH? And how were you planning on stopping me?' She challenged slyly. Both their eyes were blazing and their faces were mere centimetres away from each other. Maya's breath came short and ragged from all the shouting and struggling.

'Like this.' Before she could protest, Eisuke captured her hands, pinning her against the wall of the elevator once more and pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. Her mind went blank with shock, her pale white cheeks colouring bright red at the intensity of his kiss. He lightly ran his tongue along her lips, parting them as he deepened their kiss. She felt her strong will caving. His lips felt so good against hers and his touch healed the loneliness and neglect she'd been feeling for weeks.

The elevator doors parted with a ping, but they were so absorbed in one another, they barely noticed until a shocked voice called out to them:

'Maya?!'

Soryu stood aghast, watching his best friend and the woman he loved, enwrapped in a passionate kiss. His heart shttered instantly into a million pieces, as if it were made of fragile glass. She'd never kissed him as hungrily as she was kissing Eisuke and they'd never had the rough, electric chemistry that was clearly sizzling between her and the other man. Maya turned slowly to look at him, the dazed look in her eyes clearing the moment she saw him. They sprang apart but Soryu turned and left before she could say another word.

'Soryu!' She turned to look and he nodded to her. She needed no further prompting. She sprinted behind Soryu, slipping into his suite before he could clam the door.

'Soryu! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to! I was drunk and lonely and I don't know what happened!' She begged him, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to plead with him.

'It doesn't matter anymore. You clearly have stronger feelings for him than you ever will for me.' He said bitterly, turning away so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

'Soryu-!' She tried to step closer to him but he just moved away.

'Be careful where you tread. You broke my heart and now there are shards everywhere.' Without glancing back at her, he strode coldly into his bedroom, locking the door before falling heavily down onto the bed. Tears formed in his eyes and despite his restraint he couldn't control himself as he began to choke out small, heaving sobs. She'd finally left him. She'd not just left him, but she'd _cheated _on him. With his best friend of all people- the man he'd though he could trust. They were the two people he'd trusted more than himself and they'd both deceived him. Soryu's heart tightened painfully as he remembered how passionately they'd been lost in each other. How desperately she'd sought his touch. '_I suppose, in a way, it's my fault. After all, I'm the one who let her down. I ignored her and treated her poorly and this is my punishment. She couldn't have stayed with me anyway. My life is too dangerous and I'm always working. It was wrong of me to expect such ordinary happiness. She would be happier with Eisuke._' He tried to convince himself, but that didn't lessen the pain and he cried almost the entire night, before slowly drifting into an unhappy, exhausted sleep.

Maya felt terribly guilty over Soryu, but even she couldn't deny it: there was an overpowering chemistry between her and Eisuke. Even though they'd clashed a lot, for they were both headstrong, stubborn, strong willed people, she'd gradually fallen in love with him. She admired how commanding and authoritative he was, and the occasions when he _did_ pay attention to her, she felt like he was completely interested in everything she had to say- not like Soryu who always seemed distracted when he was talking to her. She hoped, with all her heart, that soon Soryu would also be able to see that they simply didn't match and it was probably for the better….

AN: So what do you think? Please leave a review. It broke my heart to imagine Soryu in pain after the MC cheated on him (I'm a little biased cos I prefer Soryu to Eisuke, but that's just me…) Anyway, this was the first time I wrote a really angsty, cheating on him fic so forgive me if it's not very good! ;)


End file.
